Well Played
by hermionesmydawg
Summary: Drabbles from my tumblr that have more, ahem, adult content. You heard Deeks; no one under 17 admitted.
1. Staying Ahead

"That had better be your gun," Kensi said through gritted teeth, elbowing her partner in his stomach.

Deeks grunted at the impact but continued thrusting playfully against her ass. "Oh yeah, it's my magnum," he said, emphasizing magnum with a pop of his lips.

"Oh my God, are you serious?" Kensi rolled her eyes. "I have told you, I'm not calling your dick 'magnum.' And stop it, we're working."

"I'll tell you what's working, those jeans are working. With those boots and the boobs and that ass, damn."

"Ahem," Callen interrupted over their ear coms. "You do realize we can hear you."

"And it's getting old," Sam added.

"Not even sorry," Deeks responded. "You see our suspect anywhere?"

"Nothing on our end. Eric, you got a visual?"

Eric's voice came over their coms. "Sorry guys, I'm not seeing anything."

"Hold on, I got something," Callen said, pulling a cell phone out of a trash can as Kensi and Deeks walked up to him. "Dead end, again."

"Eric, keep an eye out for this guy? We're headed back your way." Sam pointed a finger at Deeks. "You, keep your hands to yourself, magnum."

Deeks laughed. "No promises!" He turned his com off and threw his arm over his partner's shoulder, pulling her close to him as they walked to her SUV.

Kensi turned her earpiece off, pulled her keys out of her pocket, and handed them to him. "You can drive."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You feeling okay?"

"I'm good."

"Alright." Deeks turned the car on, changing the playlist on Kensi's iPod from 'Bust a Move' to 'Big D's Mix'. Aerosmith's Love On An Elevator came on and he started driving back towards the mission. "Sorry about giving you a hard time today."

She chuckled. "That's it? No other comments about how you'd like to really give me a hard time?"

"I was thinking it," he responded, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. "No really, that was terribly unprofessional. It won't happen again. Until tomorrow anyway." The _din_g_dingding _of the seatbelt warning caught him off guard. "Hey, you need to put your seatbelt on."

"Not really." Kensi leaned her body over the center console, nibbling his earlobe as she ran her hand in between his legs.

"Wha?" Deeks tried to pull his ear away from her mouth, but she grabbed his hair and tugged on his ear with her teeth. "Okay, now this just isn't fair…"

"Just shut up and drive," Kensi whispered, unbuckling his belt and unfastening his jeans.

"Um yeah, no, I will definitely-," he gasped as she tugged his jeans open and grasped him firmly. "Uh, drive. It's getting kinda hard though. No pun intended."

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked, licking his neck and stroking him harder.

"No no," Deeks panted with a smile, gripping the steering wheel. "That's very, very, good."

"Is this what you wanted?" Kensi whispered in his ear.

"What I want is a red light," he said through gritted teeth. Shesmiled devilishly and lowered her head to his lap, stretching her body across the cupholders. "Oh, my God. Are you serious?"

Starting at the base of his shaft, Kensi teased her way up to with her tongue, swirling at the tip. "I could still stop."

"Please don't." She slowly lowered her mouth onto him and he grasped her ponytail with his free hand. "Shit Kensi." He saw a red light approaching and exhaled. "Oh thank you baby Jesus," he said, applying the brakes too firmly. The SUV jerked forward, causing Kensi's head to hit the steering wheel.

"Ow."

"Really, very, hmmm…sorry." Deeks closed eyes briefly, still clutching her hair. "I uh, as an officer of the law, I feel the need to tell you, um, that this is highly illegal. Penal code, ah shit, I don't care."

Kensi picked up her pace, his sudden silence and rapid breathing giving away that he was close. Finally bringing the car to a halt, Deeks threw the gearshift into park and closed his eyes. His fingers wrapped themselves in her hair, tugging with every movement she made until he gasped and yanked hard on her ponytail.

After a moment of silence, the sound of a car horn startled them both. Kensi popped her head up, making a terrible face, and noticed an older woman staring open-mouthed at them. Deeks waved to the woman awkwardly, cringing as he adjusted his pants and put the SUV into drive again. "Wow," he said, still breathing heavily. "Really? Wow. That was awesome. Dangerous, illegal, and stupid, but _awe-some_. Kens? You alright?"

Kensi wasn't speaking and still had a horrible look on her face when he glanced over at her. "Oh damn. Sorry," he said, laughing as she glared at him. "Come on, just this one time." She rolled her eyes and swallowed, sticking her tongue out and shaking her head afterward. "What? You started it."

"I didn't start it, you started it," she argued.

"Oh no, I clearly remember you rubbing your boobs all over me when we got in the car earlier. '_Oh excuse me Deeks, I need to reach this piece of trash that's been in my car for six months but desperately needs to be thrown away right this instant_.'"

She blew the air out of her mouth. "You morning wooded me this morning."

"I morning wood you every morning!"

Licking her lips, Kensi relented. "Fine, I started it. But at least I finished it, too."

Deeks did a double-take. "Um, what? That's it?"

"We're pulling in to work right now, Deeks." His face fell, and Kensi grinned mischeviously at him. "It's okay. I know you'll get me back."

Returning her grin, Deeks parked her Cadillac. "With pleasure, Princess."

"I hate it when you call me princess," Kensi said as she closed her car door.

"Why do you think I do it?" Deeks slapped her on the ass and she tripped him, sending his falling into the Mission door. "Ow."

Upon entering the bullpen, Sam and Callen stared at them curiously. Callen spoke first. "Did you guys ride with the windows down or something?"

Kensi's eyes grew wide and she laughed nervously. "Why would you ask that?"

"He's trying to say your hair is a hot mess," Sam answered. "Deeks' hair is always a hot mess, but not yours."

"Yeah, it was a beautiful day," she said, adjusting her ponytail. "We should head up to Ops." Glancing pointedly at her partner, she bolted for the stairs.

Deeks shifted his eyes between Sam and Callen, unable to contain his grin. "What?"

"Uh huh," Sam said, cocking his head.

"What, you guys. We're just trying to stay a'head'," Deeks made quotations marks with his fingers and winked, "of the bad guys." He smiled and sprinted up the stairs.

"Nooooooooo." Sam frowned as his partner laughed.

"What's wrong, big guy? Jealous?"

Sam puffed his chest out. "Oh I get mine, G. You worry about yourself."

"I have nothing to worry about," Callen responded, following the junior partners up to the Ops center.

"I get mine," Sam muttered, hanging head as he trotted up the stairs.

"Whatever you say, Sam."


	2. Say My Name

**I don't own anything from this show or the movie I reference. :)**

* * *

Nell pulled her tablet close to her chest, trying to squeeze her body in between the center table in Ops and Deeks so she could sit down at her computer. Deeks jumped away from her dramatically, motioning her through with a grand gesture. Nell narrowed her eyes at him briefly, but carried on with her work. "So, Eric will do background checks on these guys and I'll backstop your new aliases, and you guys will be good to go."

"I'll go get the gear," Sam said, walking out of Ops.

Callen pointed to Eric and Nell. "Thanks guys."

Spinning on his heels, Deeks quickly followed Callen out and nearly ran into him when he exited the sliding doors. Pulling him aside, Callen eyed the detective curiously. "What's gotten in to you?"

Deeks smiled, a little too nonchalantly. "Me, nothing, I'm totally cool, why, is there something I should get into, I mean is there something that should have gotten into me, wow no, that's not...I'm fine." He crossed his arms. "Why do you ask?"

"You know Deeks, it is amazing how one of the best undercover operatives I've ever worked with can turn into a complete idiot when he's trying to hide his own secrets."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Deeks replied defensively.

"Uh huh," Callen smirked. "Don't make me start listing examples, most of which involving your partner-"

"Fine," Deeks hissed. "It's nothing really. I just had a weird dream."

"That's it?" Callen raised an eyebrow. "How could a dream have you so spooked? Did Hetty pop up in it?"

"Good God, no," Deeks replied, shuddering. "It was about...Nell."

Callen placed his hands on his hips. "Really."

"Yes."

"Little Nell has you freaked out."

"Dude," Deeks whispered. "There was some freaky shit going on in that dream."

Callen tried to stifle a laugh, allowing a small snort to escape. "Such as?"

"Hell no," Deeks said, shaking his head.

"Tell me, or I'll tell Hetty what really happened to her favorite tea cup."

"Seriously?" Deeks grimaced. "Fine. Have you ever seen the movie _American Pie_?"

"Yeah, probably once or twice." Callen pursed his lips. "Wait, the redhead?"

Deeks nodded, his face filled with shame. "Oh yeah. She literally said 'say my name, bitch.' And Nell is scary, what was I supposed to do? I woke myself up screaming 'Nell, Nell!' Ugh." He shook his head. "I can't even look at her right now, and I will never be able to say her name to her face again. Ever."

"So was there spanking?"

"I'd really rather not answer that question."

Unable to contain himself, Callen let out an exaggerated laugh, supporting his body on the balcony railing. "Oh man. Oh this is good."

"Yeah, laugh it up, asshole. I'm the one who's about to have your back today."

"No no, we're good." Callen straightened his body, composing himself. "If it makes you feel any better, I've had dreams about Kensi."

Deeks glared at him. "This isn't making me feel any better. In fact, I don't think I've ever felt more uncomfortable...in my _entire_ life."

"She was really bossy," Callen continued, much to Deeks' displeasure. "Do this, move that way, oh just let me do it. You know, typical Kensi."

"This conversation has to end right now."

"I'm just trying to make you feel-"

Deeks held his hand up, grimacing. "Please, just. No." Relenting, with a smirk still on his face, Callen started walking towards the armory. Deeks followed behind, muttering to himself. "Scary. And his dream is surprisingly accurate."

"Hey Deeks," Callen called, trotting down the stairs. "Yours is, too."

"Wait, what?!" Stunned, Deeks stopped at the top of the stairs and stared at his team leader, dumbfounded, but Callen kept walking away. "Noooooooo."


	3. Good

Kensi had been by Deeks' side every night since he'd brought her home from the desert. He never even asked her if she wanted him to stay at her place, and she never objected to his presence in her home. The first couple of nights they shared a bed were completely innocent. After getting reacquainted and to the point where they felt comfortable with each other again, the invisible barriers separating them started to break down.

"Your hand is on my boob," Kensi muttered with one eye open.

"Is that a problem?" He asked sincerely.

Kensi shut her eye again, thinking. "No."

"Cool."

It was nice sleeping together, even if he assumed the next night when they crawled in bed that he had an automatic resting place for his hands. Kensi rolled her eyes but didn't object. Deeks awoke to a surprise the next morning.

"Um. Kens. Your hand is on my dick."

"Your hands are on my boobs."

"Fair enough. Snooze me?"

He went to work; she stayed home recovering even though all she wanted to do was go back to work herself. There was nothing for her to do at home but think; she sure as hell wasn't going to clean, and when she tried to go for a run she felt like her ribs had razorblades attached to them. So she just watched TV. There was nothing on but reruns of cop dramas. "This sucks."

She greeted him at the door when got off of work. "I'm better, no I take that back, I'm great. I can go back to work tomorrow."

Deeks cocked his head and gently touched her cheek. "You look like shit. Try again in a few days."

After they went to bed the next night his hands migrated further south. "Deeks."

"Are you asking me to stop?"

"No," she whimpered, reaching back to return the favor.

When his alarm went off the next morning, she jumped out of bed and turned on the shower. Climbing back into bed, she snuggled up to Deeks. He smiled at the return of her warmth next to him. "You're still not going to work, Kens."

"Fuck you, Deeks."

"Really?" He sat up, stretching his arms in the air.

Kensi glared at him. "No." She pulled the covers up to her chin. "Why can't I go to work today? Still look like shit?"

When Deeks got out of bed, Kensi checked him out in just his boxers even though she's mad at him. He noticed and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Not my rules. But if it means anything, I still don't think you're as good as you say you are."

"I'm good," she grumbled as he slipped his boxers off and stepped into the shower. Throwing the covers angrily off of her body, she winced at the razorblades in her ribs again. "Shit."

She spent the day watching cop dramas again, wishing she could be the one shooting bad guys and lusting after her partner. Even though the stupid shows weren't realistic at all, Kensi couldn't help but enjoy them. She was even starting to root for the partnership that was destined to fail but blossomed into a beautiful friendship. Until a major plot twist split them up, of course. "This sucks," she said again.

That night in bed Kensi initiated the contact, slipping her hands into his boxers. "What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm good?"

Covering her hand with his own to stop her, Deeks looked at her seriously. "Kiss me."

"What?"

He traced the outline of a faded bruise that was mostly hidden by her hairline. "You had the fucking shit beat out of you. If you're really good, then kiss me. Hard. Kiss me like it's been months since we've seen each other. Kiss me like we've been getting each other off every night but it's just not enough."

Kensi swallowed deeply and crawled on top of him, pulling his face up by his hair. Even though his teeth hurt her lips and his scruff hurt her skin, it was a good kind of pain, the kind of pain that let her know that she was alive.

They woke up and drove separately to work the next morning, acting as if the last week had never even happened. And when she told everybody that she was good, that she was really good, she actually meant it.


	4. Dirty Talk

Prompt: They're trying to sexy talk, but sounding really awkward and then both parties burst out laughing.

* * *

_"So you see, what this agent did incorrectly was hesitate, exposing his weakness..."_

Kensi's head bobbed, falling off of the hand it was propped up on. She overcorrected, slinging her head up so hard that it caught the attention of the agent sitting next to her; he shook his head disapprovingly and she made a face at him.

The lecture part of the mandatory agent training courses were not always as exciting as the hand to hand segments, especially when she'd been having trouble sleeping in her empty hotel room without her human body pillow. Pulling her phone out, she saw she had a text message from Deeks. "Speaking of human body pillows," she mumbled as she unlocked her phone.

"i miss you," the message read.

She typed back "i miss you too, was just thinking about you".

Kensi tried to listen to the lecturer again, but while it was clear that he was an excellent field agent, his oratory skills were severely lacking. Her phone vibrated again. "I've been thinking about you too". She smiled and was about to respond when another message popped up. "thinking about your perfect tits".

Mouth agape, Kensi felt a blush creeping in her face. "what", she typed back.

Deeks wrote back again quickly. "thinking bout how good your pussy tastes."

Kensi dropped her phone in her lap, looking around anxiously like somebody around her could actually read the messages showing up on her screen. She knew her face was flushed but there was nothing she could do to hide it. Trying to ignore her dirty messages, she focused on the speaker again. Her phone vibrated in her lap and she nearly jumped out of her chair. Bracing herself for the next message, she lowered her her eyes. "how good it feels when my dick is inside of you".

"Fuck," she muttered under her breath. Her table neighbor gave her another disapproving look. She cringed, not knowing what to type back to him. She sucked at dirty talk. "WOW," she typed.

"that's it?"

"i mean, i can't wait till i come back home," she answered.

"i can't wait to make you come...back home".

Kensi snorted loudly. Luckily for her, the lecturer was wrapping up for the day so she could be excused; it was a relief that soon she could be horny and embarrassed in solitude instead of in public. She knew she had to respond with something, so she typed quickly while standing up from her table. "i can't wait to get back so i can jump your bone".

"..."

"boneS", she corrected, cursing herself as she started walking back to her room in the hotel and conference center.

Her phone vibrated. "you suck at this", Deeks said.

Pausing outside the door to her room, she wrote back. "i know, i'm sorry. i'll make it up to you when i get home". She unlocked the door with her key card and pushed it, meeting resistance with the the privacy look. "What the hell?" She checked the room number again and pounded on the door.

Kensi set herself in a defensive stance when she heard the door unlatch, ready for a possible attack. But behind the door she found Deeks standing with his elbow propped against the wall. He looked rough, with messy hair and rumpled clothing, but was definitely a sight for sore eyes.

Relaxing, Kensi grinned at him and crossed her arms. "How did you get here?"

"LAX to Dulles," Deeks responded, returning her grin.

"That's not-" Kensi sighed, falling into his arms. "You couldn't wait two more days?"

She felt him shake his head as he pushed the door closed. "Can't sleep with you gone."

"Me neither." Kensi nuzzled her head in his chest. "Wanna take a nap?"

"Sure." Running his hands down her back, he stopped when they reached her ass. He squeezed gently and whispered in her ear as he tried to stifle his laughter. "Right after you jump my bone."


	5. Wonder Woman

"I'm just saying," Deeks gasped as he tore his lips away from Kensi's. "I don't think we're on the same page here."

Biting her bottom lip, Kensi unbuttoned the top button of her pink plaid shirt. He cleared his throat, and she continued unbuttoning her shirt until it hung open loosely. Deeks groaned when she trailed her fingers from her navel up to her bra, pulling her shirt off and dropping it to the floor. "I figured you'd want me to take care of the buttons myself this time."

"Yeah. No. Yeah," Deeks stammered, unable to tear his eyes away from her. "The buttons, they're uh, backwards. It always throws me off." Blinking quickly, he moved his gaze up to her eyes. "This isn't what I meant."

"Well, you weren't exactly clear…" Kensi tugged at the bottom of his tee shirt and ran her fingers under the hem, fingering the soft hairs above his belt buckle. "And up until today, I thought you were the one that was ready for this."

"Yeah…"

"So what changed?"

Deeks swallowed deeply. "Things uh," he placed his hands on her waist gently, rubbing his thumbs along her curves. "They became fuzzier. And clearer. At the same time. I think maybe this time I just need to figure it out."

"Anything I can do to help you with that?" Kensi shrugged, causing one of her bra straps to fall off of her shoulder. She smiled as she watched his eyes move back down to her bra and slipped her fingers just under the band of his boxer shorts.

Licking his lips, Deeks looped his finger underneath her strap and paused as if he was trying to decide if wanted to pull it back up or push it further down. "This isn't Wonder Woman," he said, voice suddenly gruff.

Kensi pressed her body flush against his, forcing her hand into his boxers. He twitched when she wrapped her fingers around him, smiling appreciatively. "You sure feel like Superman."

Deeks clenched his teeth briefly, shaking his head as he grinned and tugged at Kensi's bra. He snaked his hand around to unclasp it, ducking his head to kiss the new skin that was just revealed to him. "Figure this out later?"

Moaning softly, Kensi leaned back to give him easier access. "That's what you always say. But God yes, we'll figure it out later."


	6. Hand to Hand

Prompt: in honor of the Densi bday can you write an AU version of how they could have hooked up in that episode and then discovering the other identity?

So, I didn't follow the prompt exactly, but close enough. I also don't consider this AU, as I would like to think this could have happened. :)

* * *

Kensi wasn't sure exactly how she ended up in her current position, with her suspect's teeth latched on to her earlobe. Well, his teeth weren't really the problem. Her real problem was his cock straining through his flimsy gym shorts and her too thin leggings, hitting her just right as he was grinding her up against a wall of the MMA gym.

"So you never answered my question," Jason Wyler, or whoever he was, breathed into her ear.

It was a question Kensi didn't have a good answer to; the reason she was at the gym so late at night was to look for more evidence connecting Janklow, Wyler, and the rest of the crew at the gym to Daniel Zuna's well-covered up murder. But she couldn't exactly tell him that. "Maybe I was looking for you."

Tugging at her tank top, he guided his surprisingly gentle teeth down her neck and collarbone. "Hmmm. I don't believe that." Everything about him was setting all of her senses on fire, and it had been way too long since a man had done that to her.

"Well it's true," Kensi gasped as his hand crept into her shirt. She really shouldn't be doing this. "I didn't trust you. Thought you were lying to me." She wants to run her hands through his wet, blond hair but stops herself.

"Yeah? I thought the same thing about you."

His beard is tickling her chest and neck, and she's always hated facial hair but for some reason his is really soft and she wonders what it would feel like squeezed between her thighs. No! Kensi's brain tried to scream. She needs to focus and get the hell out of this gym. "Really? Do you make a habit of trying to fuck girls you don't trust?"

Pulling his mouth away from her chest, he flattened his palms on either side of her against the wall. She missed the feeling of him and instinctively thrust her hips against him again, forcing herself from shoving her hand down his pants and stroking the life out of him. A flash of something different, maybe one of his many other personalities crossed his face for just a second when he looked at her. "Almost exclusively," he answered with a small smile.

Kensi bit her lip and looked deep into his blue eyes. God, she loved blue eyes. She needed to get out of there, fast, before she got too deep into this or he got too deep into her. He's a bad guy, she told herself. Even if he smells way too good to be a bad guy and probably tastes even better than he smells. Swallowing deeply, she placed her hands on his chest. "I should go."

Jason, or whoever he was, pushed away from the wall willingly. Kensi thought she saw a mixture of disappointment and relief wash across his face. He pursed his lips and blew a large puff of air out of his mouth. "Okay. Maybe I'll see you again, Terri."

Kensi faked a smile. "Tracey."

"Right," he responded with a real smile.

Kensi realized she was still pressed up against the wall, and she really wished he was still grinding against her. Naked, preferably. She straightened her shirt and raised her chin with pride. "Hopefully I never see you again, Justin."

He narrowed his eyes. "Jason."

"Right," she said with a smirk, before sashaying out of the gym. That wasn't a lie. She really hoped she'd never see him again.


End file.
